marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arrest of Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne
The Arrest of Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne was the successful capture and detaining of wanted fugitives Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne, who were then taken into FBI custody. Background Due to Scott Lang having used the Ant-Man Suit created by Hank Pym during the Avengers Civil War, both Pym and Hope van Dyne became wanted by the FBI since they were considered Lang's closest associates. Therefore, Pym and van Dyne were forced to go on the run, using a Mobile Laboratory to hide and severing all ties with Lang. However, due to Lang eventually calling them to mention that he had seen van Dyne's mother, Janet van Dyne in a dream, they reconnected with Lang, who was under house arrest at the time. However, in their endeavors to save Janet from the Quantum Realm, Pym and van Dyne had made new enemies: Ava Starr, who wanted to use the quantum technology they had developed to be cured of her deadly molecular disequilibrium, and Sonny Burch, who was also after the quantum technology for personal enrichment. Deciding to track down Lang, Burch interrogated Luis using a truth serum, causing Luis to reveal the current location of the Laboratory who had been disclosed to him by Lang. Burch then contacted Stoltz to give him the intel.Ant-Man and the Wasp Arrest While Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne activated the Quantum Tunnel they had created to rescue Janet van Dyne, Scott Lang received a phone call from Luis, who told him that the FBI was coming for them. Lang informed his associates about this, thus renewing their bitterness towards him for messing them up again. While they quickly deactivated all the systems to escape, Lang decided to return to his house so that the FBI would not discover that he had breached his house arrest, taking the Ant-Man Suit with him. agents surrounding Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne]] Pym and van Dyne moved as quickly as they could and exited the Mobile Laboratory before shrinking it and intending to escape from the authorities. However, as soon as the lab was reduced to a remote size, they discovered that they were facing a whole battalion of FBI agents, leaving them with no possibility of safely escaping. They were thus arrested to be taken into custody. The Mobile Laboratory was confiscated by the FBI, but before Stoltz could deliver it to Sonny Burch, he was killed by Ghost who stole the lab. Aftermath Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne were taken into custody in the San Francisco FBI Office, waiting for Jimmy Woo to interrogate them. They began planning a brutal escape involving a collapse of the building they were being detained in, but Scott Lang, using similar tricks to those used by Pym years ago to break him out of jail, managed to deliver the Wasp Suit and FBI clothing to them, enabling them to safely leave the building without problem. Pym and van Dyne were then reunited with Lang in order to find the missing Mobile Laboratory. However, their escape was witnessed by Sonny Burch's men. References Category:Events